


The reason for my visits

by CelesDeLille



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, fluff?, just a short cute fanfic, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesDeLille/pseuds/CelesDeLille
Summary: Akechi Goro often visits the cafe LeBlanc because of the "delicious coffee" but Akira Kurusu thinks there is more to this.





	The reason for my visits

**Author's Note:**

> !!Spoilers ahead!!
> 
> The story takes place at the beginning of the 6th palace (the first one with Akechi) ...but it's summer instead  
> You also have to have have Hierophant (Sojiro Sakura) confidant at least at level 9  
> (only includes few spoilers concerning the confidant)
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so have mercy with me ^^;

It was another hot summer evening in Yongen-Jaya. The last rays of sunshine fell through the glass door of the cafe Leblanc making the room appear in warm shades of red and orange. Sojiro cleaned the tables while Akira was washing dishes and cups in the back. As soon as Boss was finished with his work he took of his black and white striped apron getting ready to leave. "Do me a favor and close the shop up when you're done." He looked at his watch. "So late already? I have to get home! I promised Futaba to eat with her at her favorite curry restaurant to celebrate our little victory. Youji Isshiki can't sue anymore and Futaba's save...", he added. "Are you sure you don't want to come, too?" Akira shook his head. "No, thank you", he said calmly. He knew it was a special day for Futaba and Boss and so he didn't want spoil that. Even though Akira was considered part of the family, the both of them should spend an evening together as father and daughter. No extra person needed. "Okay. See you tomorrow", Sojiro said and left the shop. Akira smiled and concentrated on his work again. He had just finished as the sound of the door announced another visitor. Akira turned around and saw Akechi leaning against the closed door with red cheeks, sweating as if he had run a marathon. "Don't tell me you're already closed. I ran here from the station as fast as I could to make it in time" he panted. The fact that a cup of coffee was so important to Akechi made Akira chuckle. "The cafe was closed some minutes ago but if you take such an effort to get a cup of coffee, I'll gladly make one for you anyways", he smiled. "Stay as long as you want." The detective smiled back and sat down on his usual chair. "Oh...and...do you have a shower here I could use?", he asked. "I know it's a strange request but given the circumstances...". He seemed to be a little embarrassed having to ask of such a thing and tried to avoid eye contact. _How cute!_ Akira thought but answered "Yeah, sure. I can get you some cloths of me you can wear. Just give them back this week." calmly as always. After he showed Akechi a small bathroom in the back, he switched the shops sign to close so nobody else would think of entering the cafe. Then he started making the coffee he promised.

Some minutes later, Akechi sat on his usual chair refreshed and with a cup of delicious, hot coffee in his hands. Even tough it was very hot his hair was still a little wet and he had a grey towel around his neck. Akira stood at the other side of the counter and watched his customer happily sipping his drink. Nobody said a thing. "You really seem to like the coffee here", Akira stated. "Yes", Akechi answered without looking up. Pause. "I mean, you hurried here like your life depended on it", Akira added. "I just really like the coffee here. That's all", the detective said. He had stopped drinking and now stared down into the dark liquid in his cup. Now Akira was really curious. Akechi was hiding something obviously. And no matter what it was, Akira wanted to know. "Are you sure?" He went around the counter and took a seat next to Akechi who was continuing to stare at his coffee. But he seemed nervous, now that Akira could examine him more closely. "Y-yes, just the coffee", the detective stuttered. Akira placed his chin on his palm to support his head and started to stare at Akechi with his joker smile. People hated it when he stared at them. Especially when he did it with a smile. They'd grow more and more nervous until they spit out what he wanted to know. After some seconds of silence Akira repeated his question with a mocking tone in his voice: "Are you absolutely sure?" He could tell his strategy worked on the young male and after another few seconds he finally gave in: "M-maybe it's not just the coffee..." Akira's smile grew a little bit and he asked on teasingly: "And what would that be?" Hesitating at first, Akechi lifted his head: blush covered cheeks and he looked directly in Akira's eyes. "Not what. Who", he corrected the phantom thief as he slowly leaned in his direction to place a faint kiss on the other one's lips. Akira just sat there, completely taken by surprise. This was not the first time someone had confessed to him but it was the first time a guy did it. A guy he thought of as a potential friend and a current foe, right? But on the other side, Akechi had always been a little more. The way he made the thief's heart flutter when he saw him. The feeling of happiness when he was around. Akira had tried to forget those feelings when Akechi had started blackmailing them. He shouldn't feel that way! Seconds of silence passed. Akechi lost hope fast and turned away. He was hurt, disappointed and almost crying. _Of course! Of course he wouldn't like me! I'm blackmailing him! What did I thi-_ his thoughts were cut of as he felt the warm touch of another hand on his own. Another and grabbed his chin and turned his head in Akira's direction. He saw Akira leaning towards him, felt a warm and gentle kiss. Akechi relaxed and leaned into the kiss as well. After what seemed like an eternity their lips parted. Yet Akira didn't move much away. He could still feel the other ones warmth emitting from his skin. "I love you...You stole my heart", Akechi whispered. "I'm a phantom thief after all. It's my specialty!", Akira answered amused with a grin on his face. "Maybe I should hunt you to get it back." - "How about you cancel this plan and steal my heart instead. I promise it won't be difficult for you." Akira leaned his forehead against Akechi's. "In fact, I think you already got it..."  
The intimate moment was interrupted by the bells of the door. "Hey, Akira! The curry restaurant was closed because to some 'issues' they didn't wanna explain to us. Sojiro is making curry at home! You wanna..." Futaba stopped talking after she saw the two boys sitting close to each other, looking at her in surprise with flushed faces. "Are you two..." She pointed firs at Akira then at Akechi. "...just making out?" Akechi grew even more red (if that was possible) and Akira snorted with laughter. "No, not quite", he explained. "But we are a couple now." The detective looked at Akira with a mix of embarrassment, surprise and happiness. "He's blackmailing us", Futaba mentioned. Akira's answer was simple: "That is a Phantom Thief business. It has nothing to do with this. I love him and he loves me." He still held hands with Akechi, now clutching it tightly. "Okay. If you are so sure about this, I have some words for Akechi." Both boys stood up as she walked up to the detective and poked his chest with her index finger. It was probably supposed to be intimidating but since she was so much smaller than him, it looked adorable. "If you dare to break my friend's heart in any way, the Phantom Thieves will hunt you down and you will experience a painful death. Got that?" Akechi chuckled and agreed with a nod. "I will never break his heart. I promise!" Futaba seemed satisfied with his answer. "So...I don't know what you two plan to do but I'm hungry. Sojiro wants you to join us Akira. You can bring your boyfriend, too, I guess." Akira smirked and laid a hand around his boyfriend's waist. "What do you say?" - "I don't know... I mean, wouldn't it be rude for me to come? It's a family meal. Maybe I should go." - "Futaba, you go and tell Sojiro. We'll come over in a sec", he told the girl who left the cafe with a short "ok" and a wide grin. "Listen,..." Akira pulled Akechi into a light hug and looked at him very seriously. "You are part of my family now as well. Even if we came together just two minutes ago." The detective nodded surprised but happily. "And I love you too." They kissed before they left the house. And yet, Akechi was feeling bad. He knew their love had no future. He knew he would definitely break that promise he just gave Futaba. But he wanted to live together happily with the person he loved. Even if it where just for some days.

 

 


End file.
